


Sherlock's young mate

by benedicts_faithful_writer76 (taps_sanctuary86)



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Will, Possessive Sherlock, references to star trek, references to star wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taps_sanctuary86/pseuds/benedicts_faithful_writer76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tends to work alone with his protégé and young mate, Will Zimmerman. But when the Cabal agents kidnap Will and his friend Henry; they are forced into sexual slavery. Sherlock is forced to work with Tesla and his team, in order to rescue his precious and beloved omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. First time writing the alpha/beta/omega dynamics universe (but I have read and took notes so I somewhat understand know what’s going on).
> 
> 2\. It has references to Star Trek and Star Wars
> 
> 3\. The Five (Helen, Watson, Druitt, Tesla, & Griffin) are considered to be alphas, by having the Source Blood injected into them. 
> 
> 4\. This is pre-series to Sherlock, but Sherlock and Moriarty are the only characters I’ll be using. I may mention Mycroft or Lestrade, but I don’t know yet. 
> 
> 5\. I'm burrowing the Alpha/Omega rules from Lintilla, the author of Dilaudid.

It was a clear, cool late summer night in Old City. A motorcycle zipped through the busy streets of the city, its driver looking for a specific building. “So what exactly are we looking for, Sherlock?” the driver’s passenger yelled through his helmet. Sherlock stopped at a red light. 

“We’re here because I need information on an agency known as the Cabal. They’re causing some major trouble with the Sanctuary Network. And I want to know why,” Sherlock replied back. 

“Okay, I get it,” said the young man. He tightened his hold just a bit on Sherlock’s waist as they started to ride again, and he leaned against him, breathing in his mate’s scent. 

After a few minutes of riding, they finally reached their destination. Sherlock stopped and parked their black cycle and turned it off. He pulled his left leg up and over, while trying not to kick his partner in the head. He took off his helmet. Sherlock turned slightly and helped his mate get off the motorcycle. He lost his balance, but the alpha detective caught him and stood him upright. The young mate took off his own helmet and placed it on his seat. 

Sherlock Holmes and Will Zimmerman worked undercover for the head of the Sanctuary Network, Dr. Helen Magnus (one of the very few, if not rare alpha women). They had to be extremely careful not to use their real names, in fear of risking the Sanctuary Network. The Sanctuary Network was a safe haven for bonded and un-bound omegas. And Sherlock trusted Dr. Magnus to look after Will if the detective had to go on a case while Will was during his heat. 

Sherlock was fiercely protective of his mate. Will was an omega, young, and highly intelligent. He was also stunningly beautiful for a male, making him quite vulnerable to the alpha males. Even when he was bonded with Sherlock, he still gave off an alluring, sweet smell, making him attract un-wanted alphas. One of the main reasons why Sherlock wanted to mate with Will…is that the young psychiatrist had the intelligence like himself, and he wanted Will as a protégé first; although with Will being an omega was an added bonus in Sherlock’s mind. 

They worked as a team gathering all sorts of information for the Network, whether it was useful information or a possible threat. They often worked alone, because they balanced each other out.

 Sherlock was a high-functioning sociopath, a consulting detective, someone who was dark, mysterious, and can be quite manipulative. He has no feelings for others (except for Will) while he was deeply involved in a case. Sherlock’s name on a case was Raven Midnight. 

Will was a young forensic psychiatrist, who, before they became mates, looked up to Sherlock when they were first introduced. He has a sharp contrast to Sherlock’s personality. He is kind, caring, and very loyal to his alpha. He has an easy-going personality, and doesn’t like violence, but he will kill if his mate is in danger. His name during a case is Artemis Lunar. 

  
“Be careful Artemis,” Sherlock warned his beloved protégé and mate. Will looked up at his alpha. “This place could get rough. And your scent is starting to get strong.” 

“I’ll be careful, Raven,” he said softly. “I love you.” 

He leaned up and gave his alpha lover a hot, passionate kiss on his lips. Sherlock kissed him back on his neck, biting down softly, but hard enough to remark his omega. 

“I love you too, let’s go.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Will are cautious and Sherlock 'roughly' interrogates the bartender.

The building itself was old, on the outside; it was nondescript, just a big building slowly falling into disrepair. The main door was of the heavy type; it looked like as if it could withstand quite a heavy blast before yielding. There were dents in the door signaling where other beings had attempted to force their way in and failed. 

As Sherlock approached the door, he raised a hand and smashed it against the metal door, his fist hitting it like a hammer, the resulting sound being a metallic ‘DONG’. A small slit in the door opened, and a Klingon face looked out at them. 

“What do YOU want?” he snarled, speaking in rough Standard. Sherlock could feel him eyeing all over him and Will; Sherlock knew that he was sizing both of them up, trying to see how much of a threat they pose. 

Noticing that the Klingon’s eyes were lingering a tad too long on his beautiful omega, Sherlock growled a warning to the klingon’s attention. “Keep your eyes off my mate, you bastard,” he warned in a deadly calm voice. The klingon’s eyes widened in surprise, but he did as he was told, and turned his gaze back to the obvious alpha. 

Sherlock slipped a hand into his pocket, and in one smooth motion, withdrew a small circular device, looking like a black obsidian coin lying flat on his palm. He pushed a button with his thumb, and from the coin came a hologram, displaying the symbol of the SN (Sanctuary Network). Though in disguise it was a symbol of the hunters, a group dedicated to the capture, be it dead or alive of assassins. It was a red triangle with the ankh symbol in the middle of the triangle. 

“My name is Raven Midnight and this is my mate and protégé, Artemis Lunar. We’re looking for some information,” Sherlock replied in a business-like tone. The klingon shrugged and moved aside to let them through. 

The bar was endless and the lights above the dancers came from the bar. All around the duo, voices of every possible dialect were carrying around conversations, that along with the music. Dancers were gyrating too, making it impossible for Sherlock to think; oh how he longed for silence, even five seconds of it and a cup of tea. 

Walking forward slowly, Sherlock looked around, noticing all the eyes were looking at the newcomers. The alpha also noticed that most of the eyes were staring at his young mate (some of them not very friendly, or had something else in mind), knowing that Will’s omega scent was attracting some unwanted attention; making him go into his possessive mode. 

Reaching back, he slightly shoved Will behind. Will noticed his mate’s changed demeanor, and squeezed Sherlock’s hand, giving the alpha detective some comfort and reassurances. He knew they had to keep a semi-low profile, since Will was not oblivious to what most of those looks wanted from him. Not for the first time, he wondered why they were gathering information far away from home and a few days away to his heat cycle. 

The bar itself was covered by a dense fog of smoke and it smelled about as good as it looked; the smell of alcohol, smoke, and body odor mingled to make a smell that was entirely undesirable. Even Sherlock had some trouble smelling his omega’s scent, and that could be dangerous for Will. The small green fellow, who stood behind the bar, gazed at Sherlock, with squinty little black eyes. 

“Whatchu want?” he demanded, glaring slightly at Sherlock and Will holding hands. 

The bartender’s tone seemed to go over Sherlock’s head. He leaned an elbow on the neglected bar; immediately glad he was wearing his long coat, but slightly annoyed that it was going to need to be washed. The bar was covered in a thick film of grime and if the bar was any indication of the quality of the place; it would probably be a better idea to the entire place down and start over again. 

“I’m looking for information on a society called the _Cabalis Nocturnum_ ,” Sherlock said simply. 

The green man leaned up on the bar, getting into the alpha’s face before replying; “I don’t know nuthin’ about the Cabal. Now get out of my bar. This place could be _dangerous_ for your mate, who’s about to go into heat,” he hissed, his breath blasting Sherlock with a foul smelling odor that could probably peel the paint off the bulkhead of a Constitution class starship. 

Sherlock, not willing to tolerate the little green man’s insolence; brought a hand up and in one smooth motion taking no longer than a half a second, sent the green man flying into the wall of the alcohols behind him. In another motion, he withdrew a pistol from the inside of his coat, the pistol pointing at the bewildered man as he stared up at Sherlock. 

“H-hey now… Don’t need to be waving that around…” it appeared that having a pistol pointed at his face had drawn out all the hearty had reached its apex, the green man threw his hands up, “Don’t shoot!” he shrieked, his voice half drowned out by the blast. 

Instead of blood, there was a fireball as several different alcohols burst into flames, the blast having impact next to the green man’s head. He scurried away, while Sherlock jumped over the bar, staring down at the little man. 

“You say that you don’t know anything about _Cabalis Nocturnum,_ and yet you say the Cabal, which is the nickname for the Cabalis Nocturnum. Now tell me what you know, or I won’t miss again,” he threatened, as he removed the last shell and loaded another into the pistol. 

“Okay, okay, okay!” spat out the green man in one long uninterrupted word. “Apparently they’re sending out agents to recover some really old data on the planet Necropolis, having something to do with omegas, or something like that! Now don’t shoot me! Please!” he begged, while wiggling slowly further away from Sherlock, who simply advanced with him until they reached the end of the bar and the little man was maybe an inch from the taller alpha male. 

“Where are the data archives held archives held around here?” Sherlock demanded smoothly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer, I promise and more exciting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanctuary team shows up and both Will and Henry get kidnapped

Meanwhile, the young omega moved to an empty two-person table as close to the bar as he could, to where his mate roughly interrogating the bartender. He turned just in time to the door of the bar open and saw six people wearing Starfleet uniforms enter the bar. He could immediately tell that five of them were alphas and one of them was a beta.

There was only one woman in the group. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair, just past her shoulders. Two of them were wearing a royal blue V-neck, long-sleeve shirt on top of a black turtle-neck, and all of them were wearing a pair of dark gray pants. Two others had the red V-neck and the last one had a gold V-neck.

William frowned. He knew those people immediately. But what the hell were they doing at a place like this? Did they not trust them to gather the information on the Cabal? Seeing that Sherlock was still busy, he hopped out of his seat and went over to mingle with them.

“Long time no see, Henry,” the young omega greeted with a somewhat warm smile.

“Wow, hey Will-,” Henry started, but Will cut him off with a sharp gesture of his hand.

“Not here,” he whispered, sharply.

“Sorry Artemis,” Henry apologized.

“What’re you a’ll doing here?” Will hissed. “What if someone should recognized you guys?”

“Well, these Starfleet outfits do hide our true selves, don’t they?” Nigel smirked. He was the short one, clad in the yellow one. The man with dark hair and the red shirt rolled his eyes.

“Oh shut it, Nigel,” James said, annoyed. Henry just shook his head with an amused gleam in his eyes.

“But seriously, what are you guys doing here?”

“Making sure that my son and his mate don’t do anything stupid, particular when the young omega is so close to his heat,” James answered with a smug grin. Will flushed.

Knowing that the green man wasn’t going to give any more information, Sherlock hopped back over the bar and gracefully landed on his feet. Turning, Sherlock surveyed the bar, looking for his mate; then he noticed Will talking to a small group of men and one woman. He narrowed his eyes. They may be wearing Starfleet uniforms, but they were easily recognized. He also noticed that there were four alphas and one beta among that group. Going over, he stood next to his mate, gave him a nod, before looking back at the head of the Sanctuary Network.

“Good evening, lady and gentlemen,” he said, simply, a slight conversational tone in his words.

SW

Meanwhile, far back in the bar, and out of sight of the casual observer, sat Dawkins and Forsythe. They stood behind, ordered by Peralta, to keep an eye on the bartender. The green man was a leaky faucet of information and the less he spread about their Master and _Cabalis Nocturnum_ , the better.

Suddenly, the protégé got a creepy feeling inside him. It was as if someone was watching them…as if they knew who they really were. Sherlock sensed his mate’s uneasiness. “Will, are you okay?” Will shook his head.

“I don’t know. Something doesn’t feel right. I think someone here knows who we all really are,” Will replied, slowly, moving closer to his mate. He only felt more relaxed, when Sherlock wrapped his hand on Will’s neck gently, but at the same time, with a little possessiveness.

SW

“So, you think he’ll be back?” Forsythe asked. Dawkins blinked.

“Huh?”

Forsythe sighed with impatience and motioned with his head towards the way “Raven Midnight” had gone. “Him! Do you think Holmes will be back?”

Dawkins shrugged. “Probably not. But dammit! We had him within our grasp! Why couldn’t we just take him? Our Master would’ve rewarded us handsomely.”

“Quiet down, Malcolm. We couldn’t take him because number one, we would have caused a scene. Second, it will be harder to get to him now, with the head of the Sanctuary Network and her team keeping a close eye on him and his mate.”

“Maybe that’s why they came at this time. They knew that Holmes and his mate were in danger, despite them being extra careful using their agent names.”

“You know, it will be harder to capture the Alpha. But what if we caused a scene and captured his mate instead? I mean, he is stunningly beautiful and an Omega; and Peralta is always looking for pretty boys or omegas to be trained as slaves for the Boss,” Forsythe suggested. “Plus, you can’t tell me that the omega is gorgeous. He’ll fetch a nice price at the Black Market.”

“Well then, better make sure that the green bastard didn’t say anything,” said Malcolm as he got up slowly, with Edward following suit.

Malcolm started for the bar, with Edward catching up to him. Both went around the counter, moving to opposite sides of the green man.

“Hey, I didn’t say nuthin’! Back the hell up off me!” the green man hissed, trying not too much noise; lest he end up accidentally summon the Alpha detective back.

“You better not have said anything, or you’ll end up in the Black Market,” Edward threatened, as Malcolm moved in to lessen the space the green man had in case he tried to run.

“I’m not worth shit in the Black Market; they’d only want Omegas and Alphas.” This time the bartender’s voice rose, drawing the attention of nearby patrons. Malcolm jabbed him in the ribs to shut him up.

“You piece of shit! You know we don’t want the Sanctuary Network to find out what Master Moriarty is planning,” Edward hissed.

Sherlock and Will froze; their faces getting paler by the second. They both heard the words ‘alphas and omegas’, ‘black market’, and ‘Moriarty’. “Are you two alright?” Helen asked; noticing how pale and shaken up the detective and his protégé looked.

“We will be, as long we get the hell out of here,” Sherlock responded, his voice unsteady.

The Five members, especially James were shocked to the core, having never heard Sherlock use that tone of voice before. “If something’s troubling my son, then we better heed his warning and get out of here,” James replied.

Noticing that they were about to leave, Malcolm jumped the counter and started for the two of them. Edward jumped the bar reaching to grab a hold of his partner; who was already out of his range and racing towards Sherlock and Will.

John saw the guy approaching fast, heading for his friend’s son and mate and grabbed Henry by his arm and ordered: “Henry, take William and get out of here!”

While Will and Henry took off; outside lying in their wake, was a small group of men assigned to Dawkins and Forsythe, in case the bartender and a few of his friends decided to throw them out.

“GRAB THE BOYS!” Edward yelled, then he pressed a small band around his wrist; Malcolm doing the same.

Sherlock turned just in time a group jump on the wolf and his mate. Three men were holding the wildly struggling Omega, as Will screamed for his Alpha. “No! Let me go! SHERLOCK!” Sherlock fired into the crowd, before turning to see the two had disappeared.

“Bloody hell!” Sherlock cursed. Turning again, he started to dash out the door, toward the group, who were disappearing, taking Will and Henry with them. “WILL!”

James turned to John and smacked him across the face for his stupid-ness. “You fucking idiot!”

“How the hell was I supposed to know those guys had a back-up in check?” John argued back. The master detective rolled his eyes.

“I may like not fighting, but Will and Henry would have a chance if they stayed here, in the midst of six alphas.”

Back at the bar, Sherlock had the bartender pressed against the wall of booze behind him. He held the green man’s collar in an iron grip, his eyes glowing red. He was extremely pissed.

“I know you know something, dammit! And don’t you fucking lie to me either. I’m not in the mood. Where did they take my mate?” Sherlock demanded.

“I swear I don’t know!” the man squeaked in fright.

James rushed up to his son and tried to pull him off. “Son, look this isn’t going to help. They’re gone and we’re going to get them back. We’re in this together, because they’ve also kidnapped Henry.”

Upon the hand’s contact on his shoulder, the usually quite calm consulting Alpha, Sherlock spun around and pointed the caster’s ornate barrel into his father’s face. “I suggest you get your hand off me.” Stepping back, he lowered the caster, holstering it. “Alright, you little green bastard, I know you know SOMETHING!” The green man darted his eyes around as if he was unwittingly to speak. Putting the two and two together, Sherlock walked to the bar and jumped on top of it. “Everyone out! Unless they want to get shot in the face!” he ordered angrily.

Having seen the entire event and not wanting to piss off the consulting Alpha, who was clearly edge; the people dispersed quickly, leaving just the Nautilus’ crew or what remained of it, the pissed off Alpha and the bartender. James and the rest of the team were still shocked at Sherlock’s odd behavior. But he didn’t blame his son; after all, they had let his beloved omega get kidnapped along with their own crewmember. When it came to Will, Sherlock was extremely protective and possessive of him, particular when the young omega was close to his heat. He’d go as far as killing anyone who tried to hurt or flirt with the young protégé.

Stepping down, Sherlock glared at the bartender, his eyes glowing red, murder was written in his features. The bartender slowly took a deep breath.

“Edward Forsythe and Malcolm Dawkins; they’ve been hires to do a double job. They’re working for the leader of the Cabal, James Moriarty and his second in command, Peralta. You and your mate were the main targets. I tried to warn you.

Nikola narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like where this was going. “Why were they after Sherlock and William?”

The bartender shrugged. “Apparently The Master has an obsession with Mr. Holmes, don’t ask me why.”

“And Will?” Helen asked, concerned.

“Haven’t you noticed how beautiful he is?” the bartender asked seriously, ignoring Sherlock’s deadly glare.  “My thinking is that they’re going to train him to be a sex slave and sell him to the Black Market.”

James’ eyes widened in shock. “They can’t do that! Will’s already bonded to Sherlock. It’s extremely illegal to force a bonded Omega to mate with another Alpha. The shock could kill him.”

“Since when is the Black Market ever legal?” John mumbled.

Sherlock was seethingly angry and worried. If he knew his mate, the young protégé wasn’t going to let them have their way with him that easily. His mate could slip into a coma within the next month, if he didn’t his Alpha’s scent marking him.

“It won’t do the sellers justice. He’ll slip into a coma anyway within a month, if he doesn’t have my scent. It just how it works. And in case anyone’s forgetting, he’s going to into his heat in a week. This is why I made a fuss over this assignment,” Sherlock said. He turned back to the bartender. “Where’s the next Black Market being held and when?” Sherlock couldn’t believe he was going to have to buy his precious mate back.

The bartender looked it up. “Tatooine, in three weeks; if I know these people, your mate won’t be an easy buy,” the bartender warned him.


End file.
